Scarab Gun
!]] The Scarab Gun is the child of the BFG9000. In the factories where they clean feces out of flushed water, they found 3 Plasma Rifles, they tried to shoot it and it blew up the capital of EH1200M (Some country where Forerunners lived, they had Russian accents). The three Plasma Rifles skyrocketed (literally) and travelled through space. They came to earth, suprisingly, they did not burn in re-entry (That is why Scarab Guns do not overheat), they landed on buildings in Africa, New Momlikeabossa to be exact. shittin' on the toilet.]] Overview It is overpowered, it kills everything it launches it's green semen on. It has infinite ammo and it doesn't overheat. Hell, it's so powerful, a person with no life killed themself on easy mode with it, by accident! Please note that MLG's are fucking dumbasses to stick their dicks in the disk drive of their Xbox 360. Very few have actually Fisted held a Plasma Rifle Scarab Gun. How to unlock the radioactive mucus blaster #Cry like a bitch to Bungie 343 Industries about your Super Cancer (I just made a cancer joke, okay, that means a clown is going to rape me). #Kill everything except for one Flying Grape because that's what you do. #After that, get raped by tha clown in your backyard because his gloves make it hard to masturbate. #After the humiliation, you come to realise that the pilot of that Banshee is a pedo and will stalk you at all costs, let it do so as you drive through a massive tunnel. #When you get your ticket out of the tunnel, hijack the Banshee and fly away Like a Baws. #Fly like a fucking retard, flapping your wings around in dumb patterns, thinking you are a bird, when you really have down syndrome. #Find your best friend's house and put a timed nuke on it. #FLY AWAY #Go to your other friends house, which is a skyscraper #On top, you will find a traffic cone genie, it will hack into your bank account (Password: luigi) and buy a Scarab Gun for you. #You now have a Scarab gun, good job, noob #Kill yourself because you were going to die as a virgin anyways #Go to hell because you nuked your best friend #Realise that you are an Athiest and teleport out of hell #Go to Gruntipedia and live there until some dumbass tries to kill everything in the universe. Trivia *If you pick it up in Halo 2 Shitsta you get an achievement, Cool Story Bro. *A Brute version would SUCK! *A pimp Elite version would be GRUNTY! *No Noob has been known to have picked up a Scarab Gun. *the prophet of swag owns 2 of them *grunts own 1337,9358985039890,2373099092903848008132 of them *gruntipedia never uses them but collects them *n00bioedians own 343 versions of them *On max power it can pwn stars, and shread Galaxies, but it's also baddass enough to tickle Chief out of armour!!! Category:Weapons Category:Shit people complain about Category:Saving the universe. Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo. Category:Equipment Category:Covenant Category:Teabag Category:Mythical Beings Category:Your Mother Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Things that kick ass Category:Halo 2 Category:Hunters Category:Big exploding stuff, Category:Madness Category:Articles that should have been made a long time before 2010 Category:Halo Reach Category:Epic Shit Category:B-class articles Category:Articles that want to be featured Category:Cute Stuff